


As Kind As Summer

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [65]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Rivendell | Imladris, Summer, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: What to do on a bright, sunny day?





	As Kind As Summer

"No helping! I can do it!"

Finally perceiving her truant son's imperious voice, the scene before her makes Gilraen pause in the porch's shadow:

The Lord of Imladris, cross-legged in the meadow’s grass, back straight; Estel behind him, sun-kissed face fierce in concentration, finger-combing the long hair free from white blossoms, heads drooping in the heat – a pitiful garland.

"Again!"

Obedient, Elrond hands over another flower out of the wilting heap in his lap.

Catching sight of Gilraen, he puts his other hand to his lips, quirks an eloquent eyebrow.

Gilraen bites back a snicker and leaves them to it.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title is from TH, "A Short Rest": "He was as noble and as fair in face as an elf-lord, as strong as a warrior, as wise as a wizard, as venerable as a king of dwarves, and as as kind as summer."
> 
> _24.09.19 Finally, finally, the muse came back and brought me a drabble to go with one of my favourite lines about Elrond._


End file.
